Left 4 Dead: Survivor in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Danon was just a simple survivor immune to the infection who is trying to get laid like any normal man. But in a post apocalyptic world, would one complain when you get laid with some girl that is less... normal? Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting gentle/vanilla femdom between (non)human girls and human guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon(duh)


The city was in ruins. The incident happened like wildfire. First there were a few cases of infected people biting and hurting healthy humans. Then the infections spread despite law enforcements best efforts to contain it. But there are a few cases that humans being immune to the zombie/rabies-like virus.

"Hurry up Danon."

"You're so slow."

"Coming." Danon struggles to pick up the pace but it was a challenge carrying heavy backpacks on his back and front. The girls that tagged along with him carried almost nothing.

They are Shenquell and Felice. He found both of them when he finally had the balls to crawl out of the safety of his home and was making his out of the city. Danon wasn't the most charming kind of guy. Wasn't the alpha male. Always the scrub boy in school. He was the type that rather spend time playing hours upon hours of video games and watching porn of girls getting humped by hunks.

For all his shortcomings he was immune to the infection, just like the girls. And when he met these two girls, he thought that his luck with changing. Both of them were smoking hot.

But since the first day, he had known that the two of them have been using him in this zombie apocalypse. He carried things for them. Fought off zombies for them. He even cook for them. Yes. Truly your scrub boy. Soon. Soon they will realise that they cannot live another day without him. That they need him. Soon the horrors around them would be too much to take, and they will fall to his arms for comfort.

Emotionally... And physically.

"The safehouse is this way." Even when the whole world is falling apart, humanity was not all at the loss. Some good hearted people left behind spray paints to mark rooms or safehouses to rest and recuperate before moving on.

 _Uwuuu…_

"Wait. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah… It sounded like crying."

They tracked the source of the cry to one of the houses in a neighborhood they are passing through. Cautiously they crept up the second floor. They crying got louder. Just behind the master bedroom door.

"What are you waiting for, Danon? Go ahead and check!" Shen whispered urgently.

"I'm carrying lots of stuff here!" He whispered back.

"Yeah. And weapons!"

Danon grumbles but obeyed. Half of him started to wonder if playing the nice guy is really worth these two girls' hot asses. He opens the door.

In weak light of the sinking sun Danon can make out a dark figure sitting on the floor weeping. From the sound it was clearly female.

His heart was beating fast and his mind wanders to decipher what sort of danger that laid before him.

This was no danger, he thought to himself. All the infected that he had encountered so far doesn't behave like this. The infected always growls and snarls, not crying their eyes out on the floor.

This was simply another survivor who was broken.

Danon approaches her and placed a comforting hand on the crying girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl turns to regard him. Blood was drained from Danon's face. The girl's eyes were glowing amber in the dark. Her face twisted into the ugly expression of rage. When she struggles to stand with her long claw-like hands, dried with blood, he remembered immediately.

He read of this in one of the writings on the wall in one safehouse. An illusive special infected who the rambling writer dubbed as a Witch. The Witch saw his group. She came after them. They shot her. Fought her. Try to outrun her.

The Witch tore his group into ribbons. He was the only one that survived and left behind a writing, strenuously describing her elongated claw-like hands that delivers death.

"Run!"

The girls screamed and bolted down the stairs. Danon followed suit albeit slower because he was weighed down. The Witch stood up and charged after him. In reflex he ditched the front backpack and throws it at her face, stunning her. Dabon quickly slams the door shut to trap her in and rush down the stairs and out the door.

"Where's our bag!?"

"It's with the zombie!"

"You left it behind!?"

"I was about to get killed!" Danon protested at Shen. Then they heard the loud sound of wood crunching to pieces.

"Go! The safehouse is dead ahead!"

All three of them sprinted for the safehouse that was converted from a local shop. As predicted he was weigh down from the stiff he was carrying and was falling behind. The girls reached the sturdy metal door.

And close it behind him.

Danon was the last one to reach it. He tries opening it but it was locked.

"Let me in!"

Shen laughes despite her laboured breath. "No way in hell, Danon. That bitch might break down this door and tear us to pieces."

"So someone has to be the bait." Felice finished. From the smiles on their lips Danon knew where this entails.

"You're putting me as a fucking sacrifice!? After all I did for you!?"

"Well sucks to be you!" Shenquell said with a sneer.

"Yeah we know creeps like you are hoping to get a piece of these asses." Felice slaps her buttcheek to drive her point home. She was right at some point, but to turn him into something like a sacrifice was too much.

"Fuck you! Fuck you two!" Danon cursed.

"Nuh uh." Shenquell shakes her head. "You ain't gonna fuck any of us. But simce you'll be dead soon, here's a parting gift. She pulls up her top revealing her breast while Felice pulls down her shorts revealing her pubic hair and vagina.

Danon didn't stare at their private with lust. He's way past that. He was angry for a moment. Only for a moment. The crashing of furnitures from brought him back to fear. He bolted to the path on the right.

"Hey don't die too far cuz we'll need our supplies tomorrow!" Shen's voice was a distant mockery to him. He was done being the scrub boy and drops everything. The days of supplies meant nothing if he can't escape the Witch for the next 10 minutes.

As soon as the burden was thrown away, Danon felt light as a feather. He sprints accross the neighborhod like Usain Bolt. From experience he knew that the infected were reduced from intelligent human to single minded creature. He jumps over fence, throwing discarded bicycle at the Witch. Anything to slow her down. But the creature was relentless. She crashes through everything like she was a Mack truck.

This deadly chase took the pair to the edge of the shopping district. Danon picks up a trash can and toss at the monster. It was a lucky shot. The bin rolls on the ground and trips the Witch. She fell and that gave him several seconds to disappear into the next bend.

With a growl of frustration, the Witch quickly recovers and resumes the chase. by the time she rounded the corner, Danon was gone. Nothing but the empty street with the occassional plastic bag rolling on the ground, taken by the wind.

Danon was not far away. He was nearly by her side, on the other side of the window pane of a bakery shop. A gamble that he took. If outrunning her wasn't an option, then the alternative is to hide. The power is out. The shop is dark. Danon holds his breath as his eyes are glued to the Witch outside, seemingly searching for him. He slowly back off deeper into the shop and perhaps hide behind the counter.

The Witch growled in frustration. It made Danon taking an unaccounted step back. It made him stepped on a plastic bag, creating an unintended sound.

It made the Witch turn to his direction.

Danon froze. The Witch froze. Danon pleaded that the darkness within was enough to hide him from her sight.

The Witch growled longer and louder. Then she shrieked, baring her teeth and long claws. Danon instantly split to the back of the kitchen, the Witch chasing after him when he was discovered.

He rushes to the back door exit… only to find that it was barricaded shut. The Witch was behind him, several paces away. He was like a cornered animal. Desperate he grabs whatever that is within arm's reach and frantically throws them at her. A box. Bags of flour. The monster swatted them away with ease as she close in for he kill. Then he grabbed something heavy and threw it at her. She swatted it away still. But the thing broke and Danon can feel somethig warm and sticky splattered on his chest. A small part of him wondered what it was.

But it was a very small part amidst the mountain of animal fear. Again and again he grabs the similar heavy stuff and lobs it at her and again she swatted them, broke them and sprayed more sticky liquid on him.

Danon tries to reach for more useless ammo… And to his horror, there was nothing left for him.

The Witch was upon him. He shuts his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was about to die. Horribly. Painfully. As a virgin. He regretted not getting laid. The experience that he believed not privy to a scrub like him. That it took extreme situation like this for him to get some from Shen and Felice. Now, he will never have it. Oh God… Please let it be quick, he thought to himself.

Except it didn't happen. Danon risks opening an eye and found the Witch was… what, examining him? She was moving her head about, sniffing his body. Then her long lethal hands rubs across his chest. She draws it back and licks her palm. Then she kept licking. It was deliscious to her.

"What could it be?" Danon say to himself. He dabs and licks his sticky index finger and tasted sweet. "Sugar syrup. So you like sweet stuff- Ah!" He yelp when she pushed him against the wall. Despite his clothes has more of the syrup, she slowly rips his shirt apart and licks it directly off his stomach. "Ah… Ah…" Danon moans. She didn't stop there. Her tongue travelled up to his chest. Then he holds him firm in her embrace as she gently but repeatedly licks the sugar off of his neck.

'Ah… Oh… Oh…" Infected be damned. This is the closest he can get to an intimate relationship with the opposite sex. His heart beats louder on his chest as she sensually licks off the deliscious liquid from his neck. His body felt like lead. He was getting excited from a mutant. Insane as it sounds, it was probably far less in this apocalyptic new world. His hands instinctively reaches out and cups the swells of her butt and give tham a squeeze.

They were round and firm. There was muscle behind those plump flesh. Perhaps the Witch was an athlete or trained often in the gym? Maybe that explains her stamina. His desires were a crescendo.

The Witch stops. There was something poking her from beneath. She kneels, her long sharp hands prodding and toucing Danon's erect cock. But it was obstructed by hus pants, obviously. The solution was simple. Just like his shirt she grabs the pants and pulls to rip it out.

But the wear is tougher. "Gaaaah!" Instead she caused Danon to lose his balance and falls to the sticky floor. The Witch wasn't done though. With a curiosity of a cat she is still grabbing and yanking his pants. Danon had the morbid premonition of her ripping off MORE than just his pants if her patiences was tested. He quicklyly pulls it down, revealing his meat stick.

This has gone quite far. But better to take his chances than getting chased and ripped to shreds by her long deadly claws.

The Witch lowers down, checking and sniffing his cock. "Oh shit…" Danon mutters in shaky tone. She licks the tip once. And liked it instantly. "Ah!" Danon yelp in sudden pleasure as the Witch immediately licking and sucking his cock on the tip!

An unintended blowjob! But it felt good. So good. His sensitive cock sends shiver down his spine, making him moan and his breath heavy. "Ngh!" In no time, he ejaculated straight into her mouth!

The Witch felt the suddenly gush of hot liquid and quickly pulls back. Danon saw there was a look of frustration. He can see the frown on her brows as she rolls his cum around her mouth. Then he saw her expression grow softer and softer. Then he heard the subtle gulp as she swallows. Then he saw her licks her lips. Delighted.

"Oh no no… You can't be serious…" She goes down on him again sucking his cock anew and wanting more of this new sweet. Like a child licking a lollipop, the Witch's tongue laps around his length. She pressed down until his tip hits her throat. The muscles within moved in undulating motion, drawing him deeper, drawing his second cum out. Danon tried to move. The Witch growled with his cock in her mouth slams her body down on top of him in a 69 fashion, pinning him.

Now, at last, Danon had a good look at her. The infected has well defined pair of legs. Toned and trained. Not to mention she was wearing pair of tight running shorts, confirming his suspiscions of her past life. He swallows hard at the sight of her crotch so close to him. Should he do it? What if she didn't like it and bites him off?

This is the end of the world as we speak, he thought to himself. His chances with real human girls were blown to a million pieces. All that is left is… this girl. Even if he is going to die, mind as well have a little fun. Making his peace, he pulls her shorts aside and stares at her tight snatch. It was supposed to be pink. He seen enough porn to know that. But the infection had rendered it grey somehow.

"Whatever." He inches closer and tasted her. And instantly the Witch whimpered. She stopped her oral pleasure/feeding and looks behind. Bewildered at what Danon is doing to her. His tongue snaked into her vagina and wiggles around. His thumb gently rubs on her clit. She mewled in pleasure and pushed her hips down, grinding it upon his face.

Danon had surfed some forums before. From there 70% of the members said that a woman's pussy tasted like sushi. The other remaining said they tasted like honey. Where he is right now, he's inclined to agree with the 70%.

He liked sushi afterall. He can feel powerful (and perhaps enhanced by the infection) vaginal muscles clamp down on his tongue, not wanting to let him go. He takes away his tongue. For a moment it made her frantically pushing down, wanting him back in her pussy.

But only for a moment. Danon takes his finger and stabs into her. She spasms. Her leg muscles tensed. It went deeper than his tongue. Her love juice flowed out sliming his hand in a way that excites him. For a time he entirely forgets that she is infected with rabies on steroids and pleasure her more.

The rising pleasure was too much. Sucking his cock just won't do anymore. The Witch wanted more. Danom can see it in her eyes as she straddles him facing him.

She wanted more.

She looked at his cock. First it was his tongue. It felt good. Then he used his finger. It went deeper. It felt better.

She looks at his cock. Bigger and longer. Her infected mind puts two and two together. She rises… and drops her waist, forcing him deep into her in a single drop! The Witch screamed out.

It felt incredible.

He felt incredible. It was like sinking into smooth velvet or a pillow of marshmallow. It was like bathing in hot honey. It was like a warm wet hug. When the Witch started to move, it got better. Tight vaginal walls clamps down on his cock. The times where he jacked off in front of his computer couldn't even compare. His mind focused on this one thing that is happening to him. This warm wet hug…

The Witch stifled her scream of pain. She bounced up and down in slow steady pace. The pain is still there. But somehow her body wanted more.

Bounce up and down slowly. The pain is disappearing with each time she sinks down to his hot flesh. Minutes later it was replaced with moans of pleasure.

Danon was getting a good look at her and realised just how hot she is, despite the crazy situation he finds himself in. Each time he sees her well toned abs contract to reveal a well defined six pack, her powerful vaginal walls squeezed around him, sucking him deeper and pushing him over the edge. The Witch pulls up her sports top to pleasure herself. Her boobs fell out, full and larger than the clothing led him to believe.

Bounced up and down. Her breasts bounced along with her dominant position. Danon reaches out to grab her boobs and she didn't even try to stop him. On the contrary, she encouraged it, left clawed hand holding his left groping hand while the right brought up so she can suck his index finger in her mouth.

Bounce up and down. She was wilder now. She rides him faster. She slams down her hips harder. Her moans slowly evolve to growls. She was desperate. Everything she does was turning on her introvert ex-gamer addict. He pants. His exhalation was coupled with sounds of pathetic whimpering.

"Oh shit… Oh shit…" Danon was gettting close. His abdomen tightens as his balls was loading up. "Oh shit… Oh shit.." He squeezed his eyes shut. A part of him thinks of the aftermath. What will happen next? Will she kill him? Will she get pregnant from him? Would she know how to take care of her child if she does? His mind detoured into these question. But it was a momentary thought that was thrown to the abyss as his cock fired hot spurts of cum into the infected's womb.

The Witch roared in ecstasy as she was filled. Her claws clenched, drawing trickles of blood when it scrapped at Danon's bare chest. When the explosive climax passed, the infected cooed in pleasure and nestles her head at the crook of his neck. She breathed into it and licks him, satisfied.

"Oh maaan… I think I can die a happy man now…" Danon said, himself also satisfied. Then there was a shriek. He looked and there stood an infected human. His skin pale, the same as the Witch's with blotches of blood staining his dirty T-shirt. "Aaah!" Danon scream out of fear and tries to rise in defence. But he was pinned by the Witch that was still straddling him. These common or normal infected, he knew from experience, was never alone. And true enough, he can hear more animalistic calls from outside as they run towards the bakery. "Not again! I'm not ready to die! I want to live!" He cried out, imagining that they are going to rip him to shreds.

The Witch growled. She jumps up, arms spread and runs towards the first infected and swipes her sharp claws, decapitating his head clean off his shoulders. She dashed outside a moment later. He can hear her scream. He can hear the numerous other infected scream. He can hear wet splashes of blood from outside. Free of his latest sex partner, Danon gathers himself and cautiously padded outside. Outside was a charnel house. Infected lay dead on the streets. Body parts scattered everywhere. And in the centre of it all stood the lone Witch. "She has protected me…?" Danon voiced out in surprise. She turns around to regard him. And she approached him and held him tight, her breath warm on his neck. Tame. Affectionate.

"This girl… is for me…" Danon realised.

Bill Overbeck takes the lead of the fearsome foursome. Horseshit, he thought to himself. They just barely survived the last attack from the infected. Just when things are getting quiet, Francis started messing around behind him, earning the ire of both Louis and Zoey. As if his botched retirement plans wasn't bad enough. As if this whole zombie apocalypse on steroid isn't bad enough.

 _Wuuuuu…_

Instinctively, Bill holds up his hand. He didn't need to. Despite being their de facto leader, they had the good sense of keeping their mouth shut at the sound of that helpless female moan. "He He He… I'm gonna crown me a Witch!" Francis said cockily as he pumps his shotgun.

"I don't want another of that brawl for the day, Francis." Bill growled in annoyance. "Let's just walk it by when we can and get to the safehouse." With Bill taking the lead again, they peered each bend of the paths downtown, hoping a Witch wouldn't be there to meet them.

"The safehouse is just up ahead." Bill said. But it's weird. He didn't spot the deadly infected, but he can hear her eerie cries getting louder and louder. No matter, once they get into the house they would be safe from that horseshit. Bill opens the door.

"Wuuuuu~~"

"Oh yes!" Danon cried out.

"What is this horseshit?" Bill said out loud. The safehouse was occupied by a survivor… and a Witch. At first, Bill didn't believe his eyes. But it was true; A Witch was propped up on the table, moaning in pleasure as a survivor he doesn't know (and sure as horseshit hell DON'T wanna know) was fucking her.

"What the fuck?" Zoey said. "What the fuck?" Louis said. "Holy bike shit." Francis said as the three of them peered into the entrance of the occupied safehouse.

The Witch, with her long clawed hand, held the back of Danon's head and licks her lips. Her breasts bounce each time her honey survivor thrusts into her pussy. Infected have that dishevelled, pale grey skin on them but this one was a livelier grey. Her skin was smooth and full. She was really clean too. Did the survivor ACTUALLY took care of her, groomed her and fed her? "Oh my Witch baby! Your grey pale skin getting healthier by the amount of protein I shot into you. I wanna fuck you like this everyday!" So that's why.

Bill slams the door hard. To his disappointment, it didn't startle the Witch inside at all kill the crazy fucker. Not when that sick fucker was fucking her silly. "I'm too old for this horseshit. Come on." Bill said with a tone of annoyance. "Let's move on to the next safe house. This one is stupid."

Zoey, Louis and Francis takes one final glance at the survivor inside through the grill.

"Oh baby! I'm gonna cum again! Aargh!" Danon scream out as his body froze and pump his seed. His infected lover gladly receives, hugging him tightly as he fill her up.

"Disgusting." Both Zoey and Louis said and leaves.

"Francis. Come on." Bill said.

"Can we stay for like 5 minutes?" Francis said as he kept staring into the occupied safehouse with interest. "I mean we lacked entertainment these few days." Bill smack the butt of his M16 on Francis' head, knocking him unconscious. Without a word, Louis takes the dubious honour of dragging the biker's ass after Bill to the next safehouse.

Truly horseshit, he thought to himself again.

"AAAAH!" Felice's eyes rolls up when she screamed. She was too weak to even stand. Her naked body lay face down on the floor with her legs spread.

Their newfound independence was shortlived. The day after they left Danon for dead, they picked up their belongings abandoned by him and go on their merry way. Unbeknownst to them, they were stalked by a Smoker, another of the special infected. This one was smart. It had waited for a chance to attack them. Three was too much to handle. But now when there's only two, it was easy picking for him. First he deal with Shenquell. Now it was Felice.

His meter long tongue slowly withdraw from Felice's snatch with a wet 'shlorp', relishing on the salty taste of her own lubricant. Gazing at her face, it was clear that she didn't complain on his violation.

"Aaahnn." Shenquell crawled towards the Smoker like an obedient dog. "No faaaiir… Why only 5 times with meee~~"

Oh what a slut she is, he thought to himself.

"Let's… keep him… as pet…" Felice said in laboured breath. Pet? The Smoker had opposing view on that. They were HIS pet. They couldn't keep their pussies off of him. He had enjoyed eating out girls. But they became feral like the others after a few times. But not these two. No matter how much he licks them, they still stay human. He wondered why. No matter. This is even better.

"Let's give him a name." Shenquell lazily thinks of one. Then she noticed a nametag on his shirt. "Let's call you Maestro!" She carress his mutated cheek. Their lust absolutely eclipse their disgust for his dirty, pus strewn skin. "You like that, Maestro?"

Smoker Maestro merely nodded.

 _Whatever you say, my pet sluts._ He thought to himself.

THE END


End file.
